


A Letter Unsent

by TheInsomniacReader



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Diary, Fluff, Gen, Letters, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort Of, diary entries, slowburn, sort of the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsomniacReader/pseuds/TheInsomniacReader
Summary: Prompto's diary entries.Ever since Noctis' death, Prompto has written letters on his birthdays in hopes they'd reach his King one day.He doesn't want to forget about him and is still mourning. But as years go by, even Prompto changes and has to deal with getting older."Dear Noctis,Today would’ve been the day you turned 31, but you never made it.The last fight, the fight that could make or break this world. You succeeded, but we failed."





	1. 31st birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic! Yes yes, I will finish my others. But this particular idea popped up in my head when I got on the plane to Australia.  
> I finally moved countries! It was a painful goodbye to my family, but I will be back.
> 
> Anyway! Without further ado,  
> Enjoy :)

Chapter One:

 

_Today would’ve been the day you turned 31, but you never made it._

_The last fight, the fight that could make or break this world. You succeeded, but we failed. It was our job to protect you, to stay by your side until the very end - little did we know the end was so neigh. May this letter reach you in hopes you’ll forgive us. Happy birthday Noct, we miss you every day you’re not with us._

 

_From your friend, sidekick and lover,_

_Prompto._

 

**Thirteen years ago**

 

There was little to no sun - after all it was only seven in the morning. It was time for my morning run. I breathed in deeply and took a few steps forward, stopping in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. I hadn’t looked in the mirror for over a week, unless I brushed my teeth or - tried to - fix my hair. For over four weeks, I’d been on a strict diet. It wasn’t so much for myself, I needed to impress the Prince. Not like a fan - but as a friend. I had no friends, I mean… Nobody would want to be friends with someone who looks like they visited McDonalds twice a day, right?

I opened the drawer left from the mirror and took my sweatbands from the back corner. I swiftly slid them on, of which one covered my nastiest secret. Step by step I walked up to the door, grabbing my backpack off the floor. I put a few unnecessary books in it, just for the extra weights. I wanted to push myself even more, hoping to be able to reach the weight and muscles I’d been striving to have before graduation.

With one quick look back in the mirror, half-satisfied with how far I’d come, I made my way to school - the long way.

Quite a few of runners were out already, some started at six, some just after seven. Seeing as my first class started at 8:30, I had roughly an hour and twenty to do my usual laps. Only today, it was hotter than it had been any of the days before.

An hour into my run, I started feeling a little puffed. Sweat had formed on my forehead and I was short on breath. I was just about close to the street were my school was, when I started seeing black dots appear.

 _“This is not good! Maybe I should’ve had more than just one slice of toast for breakfast…”_ I bit my lip, not wanting to give up. But the dots grew bigger and slowly covered my entire sight. One last deep breath and I was out. Last thing I heard was the screeching of car tyres.

 

A bright light woke me up. A long and awkward groan escaped my throat as I sat up to try and recollect what happened.

“Oh you’re awake! Thank Shiva. I was worried I’d have to drive you to the hospital.” I was lying down on a sofa, but I couldn’t see who was talking to me, seeing as the light just about killed my sight even more.

“Right sorry.” The light switched off and I could finally see a little better now. I was rather lucky I switched from glasses to contact lenses, overwise my glasses would’ve cracked during my face plant.

“Ah, uh.”

“It’s Noctis, remember?” I peered through half-lidded eyes and indeed, it was the Prince. I swallowed hard and sat up.

“What happened, Prompto?” He tilted his head, sincerely worried. I looked down at my hands, which I folded in my lap. I couldn’t get the words out that I wanted to say.

“Did you hit your head?” I cringed.

“H-how do you know my name?” My voice sounded hoarse and exhausted.

“We’ve met before, don’t you remember? You tripped in front of me and dropped your camera. You were more worried about your camera than about yourself,” Noct said, finishing the sentence with a chuckle. I scratched my arm, feeling embarrassed he remembered ultra fat me.

“I-I remember.” Noctis scoffed, which surprised me.

“You just reacted like we’d never met before.” I shrugged and stared at my arms.

_“Not skinny enough to be friends with the Prince.”_

“You were dehydrated, I think you should stay home from school today.” Noctis said, walking to the kitchen in a fast pace, only to return with a big glass of ice cold water. He handed it to me and dropped down next to me on the sofa. His arm brushed against mine and I yelped.

“Oh sorry, did I hurt you?” I shook my head and took a sip.

“I can’t miss school.” I said, not taking my eyes off the glass. The ice cubes chinked inside. The Prince sighed and put his hands behind his head.

“Well you know, I’m not supposed to either. Ignis - my adviser - will kill me if he finds out - so I kind of have to use you as an excuse to stay home today. But seriously though, are you alright?” I opened my mouth to speak, but Noctis didn’t want to wait for an answer and followed with another question.

“Do you jog every morning? I’ve seen you run a fair amount of times. Is that your morning routine, and is that why you’ve lost so much weight?” I looked at the Prince and tried to muster the courage to explain why I run so much, but instead of the whole truth, I decided to tell the half-truth.”

“I was fat, I mean I-I’m still not my preferred weight, but I thought it was time to change that. I was unhappy and I was often bullied. They called me things like ‘Plumpto’ and ‘the Fat Four-eyes,’ and nobody would pick me when we played in teams during P.E.” Bringing up those memories stung, Noctis just stared at me in awe.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know - didn’t mean to-“

“No, no, it’s fine! Really. I didn’t have any friends either and I hoped I could make friends if I became fit and lost my glasses.” I picked at my right sweatband.

“You do have friends.” I blinked rapidly in disbelief.

“You have me now! I wanted to get to know you before, but you seemed to be avoiding me. I guess I kinda know why now, but your weight never bothered me.” He shrugged and swiped a PS4 controller off the floor.

“So, would you like to play the new Assassin’s Creed with me?” I felt my lips curl into a smile. Not the fake one I always gave to my parents whenever they asked how school was, but a genuine one.


	2. 40th birthday

Chapter Two:

 

_ You would’ve been 40 today, I wish you could’ve been here, on your own birthday. We celebrated in your name. The light returned many years ago, but each day, we’re still as grateful as day one. We thank you for that. We made a speech today and Ignis even gathered 40 candles. Between you and me, Ignis is still working too hard. The grey hairs are taking over his head, he looks exhausted. Sorry I didn’t write you sooner. Forever yours,  _

_ Prompto, your friend and lover. _

 

The next day I woke up a lot more cheery than any other day. The sun was out, I shortened my morning run by half an hour and I ate more salads and drank more water. I felt a lot better, especially since I was finally friends with Noctis. 

I jogged my way to school and watched the clouds cover the bright morning sun, I sighed.  _ “I hope it’s not going to rain today, I didn’t bring my umbrella.”  _ I was lost in thought as I made my way to the lockers. I entered my code and it shot open. I reached for my Maths and English books and the rustling of a bag behind me dragged me back into reality. I slammed the locker door shut and stumbled back in surprise. 

“Woah!” A familiar voice said as I was caught by a pair of arms. I yelped and looked up to see a frowning Prince.

“Noct! You scared the Ilfrit out of me!” The black-haired boy chuckled. 

“Sorry, I could’ve let you fall too, but I didn’t want to be a witness.” I rolled my eyes and got back on my feet. 

“How was your morning run? You seem a lot more fit and hydrated today.” I shrugged and walked along the Prince to our Maths class.

“What do you plan on doing after you graduate?” He asked me while we took our usual spots in the back of the class. The teacher was - as always - late, which gave us time to chat a little before class would start.

“I-I might go into photography, I’m not sure yet.”

“Oh! You take photos, do you have any with you right now?” I opened my bag and took my precious camera from the back and handed it over. He carefully placed it on his desk and pressed ‘on.’ He didn’t say a word, not until he’d seen several at least - his eyes beaming.

“They’re beautiful! Can you take a few pictures of us too sometime?” I blinked at his question and rubbed the back of my neck.

“I see why not.” Noctis smiled at me. It was that day that my heart beated a thousand miles per hour - for the very first time. My cheeks lit up a bit. I quickly tried to change the subject.

“I mean, there’s not much photography can offer, so I could do it at the side. I’m not sure what my main job will be.” Noctis planted his chin on his hand, as if he were deep in thought.

“Who knows!” He simply replied and that’s when the teacher walked in and shushed the whole classroom.

 

Once school ended, we made our way to the bike racks as Noctis was waiting for his ride. “Man you’re so lucky you have a private chauffeur!” I said half-jealous. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip.

“Honestly, I’d rather drive myself, but Ignis won’t let me. Has to do with some accident last month.” I opened my mouth to speak but once again Noctis wouldn’t let me.

“It’s alright though,” he kicked a pebble aside and stared at the upcoming car, “I get to go to a normal school and have friends. I do have my royal duties, but I’m lucky enough to lead my own life, kind of.” I nodded and watched a tall man exit the car. He walked up to us and bowed formally.

“Noct, are you ready to leave?” The Prince sighed and nodded, grabbing my hand.

“Ignis, this is Prompto. My friend.” Ignis coughed and stood straight.

“My apologies Prompto, it’s nice to meet you. Ah, would you like a ride home?” I smiled and before I could even say yes, Noct had already dragged me to their car. 

“This is the Regalia, it’s actually mine - well it will be once I’m allowed to drive again.” He snickered as he watched Ignis sigh and push up his glasses.

 

The ride back home wasn’t eventful, but Noct and I talked about the latest games, the arcade up the road - which earned some occasional disapproving glances from his adviser - and the homework for the next few days. It seemed like only five minutes, but the car ride was about twenty minutes. 

As I got out of the car, I waved the two goodbye. Noctis rolled down the window and with a grin, he said “see ya tomorrow, friend!”

 

**Noct’s pov**

 

We arrived back at the citadel and my smile turned into a bored expression. Ignis glanced at me but didn’t say a word. He opened my side of the car and closed the door as I walked out and stretched my arms. 

“This young man - Prompto I believe -, can you trust him, highness?” I groaned at the title and placed my hands behind my head.

“Ignis, stop the formalities, you almost made it back up the ladder!” I grinned and continued. “I think he might be the person I need.”

“So would you like me to talk to your father?” I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket. 

“Dad told me I’d know if I crossed paths with someone who would forever be by my side and I think, that Prompto might be the one.” I gripped my phone and walked into the large building, on my way to the six pm meeting of this week.


	3. 53rd birthday

Chapter Three:

 

_ Hey Noct, today you’d have turned 53 I believe… Or maybe 54? I sort of lost count - I’m sorry for not writing all these years, I’ve been very forgetful lately. Ignis got married a couple of years ago as well, she’s such a lovely lady, you’d have liked her. She’s somehow a bit like you. Gladio finally retired from hunting and had been teaching Iris how to fight instead (although she prefers to sew clothing for the New Hunters). They’re doing fine. I’m still the same as the day we met. I stopped playing King’s Knight though. Seeing your username on the screen breaks my heart a bit. I miss you. _

_ Love, Prompto. _

 

Today, I decided to stay home. I had a slight fever and was too tired to get up. It must have been the sudden change in temperature and not wearing a jacket when it was only fourteen degrees (celcius). I slumped back into the sofa in the living room and stared at the clock, eleven am. I should’ve called school by ten, but I was physically unable to move. My parents had been on a business trip in Tenebrae about twelve weeks ago, but sometimes I wondered if they’d ever come back at all. 

At first they were gone for a week or two at a time, then it quickly escalated to a month at the least. When I tried to call them at that time, I didn’t even get through. None of them picked up their phone and my texts never arrived either. So it was safe to say, they’d most likely never come home anymore. It sounded sadder than it was, I never had a close bond with my family anyway. I was lucky enough that they sent me money up until twelve weeks ago. Sure, I was running low on money and ate less and less just to save a little until I’d get a job - but I was surviving and not completely unhappy. 

The doorbell rang, I sighed and made an effort to get up. I swayed my way to the front door but couldn’t make it in time and stumbled over my own feet, face planting the floor. Before the pain could hit me I was engulfed into darkness and closed my eyes.

 

**Noct’s pov**

 

I shuffled my feet as I rang the doorbell, hoping he was alright. He hadn’t returned any of my calls and not opened any of my texts either. I was getting worried, maybe it was nothing - but I wanted to make sure anyway. 

After ringing the doorbell five times, I started to feel a little anxious. He had to be home, where else would he be besides school? I sighed and turned the doorknob. It wasn’t locked. I again sighed, but more of a concerned one this time. The door creaked as I slowly opened it and peered around the corner. The lights were dimmed and it wasn’t until I opened the door completely, that I noticed something on the floor - or rather, someone.

“Oh dear Shiva, Prompto, is that you?” I dropped to my knees, studying his body. He seemed to be trying to open his eyes. I flipped him on his side and lifted his head onto my lap. I brushed away his fringe and gently placed my hand on his forehead. He was glowing! And not in a good way. I bit my lip and whipped out my phone. 

“Ignis? It’s me, Prompto’s- he’s not okay.” All I heard back was an ‘I’m on my way,’ and with that, he dropped the call. I shifted around and slipped my arms under his head and knees and lifted him onto the sofa. I flicked on a light and rushed to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water. 

I opened several cupboards just to find a glass and noticeably, many of them were empty. I’d have to worry about that later. My hands shook while I got the tab running and tried to steady my breathing. “I’m the upcoming King, I need to be strong.” I nodded to myself and the shaking subsided. There was some mumbling behind me, so I rushed back to his side. I got on one knee and placed my hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough.” And “I promise I’ll do my best,” was all I could make out and it made me wonder if that was aimed at me or not.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the child you wanted.” He meant his parents. I placed my head on his chest and could feel his ribs poking. Was he always this thin? 

The front door opened and Ignis walked in with a steady pace. His left arm carrying several bags with ingredients and spices.

“Did you know?” I asked.

“I had a hunch.” He answered. I frowned, had I not seen the obvious flags? Was I even a good friend?


	4. 65th birthday

Chapter Four:

 

_Noct, today we’re coming together once more - maybe even for the last time. I believe you’d have turned 65 today, I’m not certain. I’ve lost count of the days and sadly, I might’ve lost myself a little. Gladio passed away last week… He should be with you now. I hope you can wait a little longer - as I’ll be with you shortly._

 

_Wait for me,_

_Prompto._

 

I’d sat at the dinner table, eating a freshly made meal by Noct’s adviser. For a while there, I kept blacking out and I had no idea when I started eating. I shook my head.

“Prom, are you feeling alright?” Ignis asked, washing the pots and pans he’d used for making my dinner. I blinked and looked at the Prince, who sat next to me, fidgeting. My plate was still rather full, but I’d been picking and nipping at the vegetables.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” I could tell they weren’t buying it, but they didn’t press the matter any further. Most likely not wanting to pry. I put down my fork when I was sure I couldn’t eat any more and got up. “I’ll wrap this up for later. I dislike wasting food.” 

“I’d prefer it if you ate it right while it’s fresh, but if you can’t stomach more - that’s fair.” I looked down at my half eaten plate and sighed. “Do not worry, Prompto. I'm rather glad you ate some of your vegetables, unlike a certain… Prince.” Noct shot up, feeling Ignis’ glare shoot through him. He groaned and turned his head to face his adviser.

“Honestly though… You didn’t have to do this. But thank you.” Ignis held up his hand as to say ‘it was no big deal,’ and went back to the dishes. 

“Prom, I’d like to offer something - when you’re better of course.” Noctis sighed and put his hands on the table, he meant business. I turned around and took a seat next to my friend and cocked my head.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, but… You know, we- we still have a spot free in our uhm team… and uh.” I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

“What I mean is, a-after we finish school, would you want to join us?” I was still confused and didn’t move from my position. I heard Ignis sigh in defeat in the background.

“-What Noctis is trying to say is, we have yet to find someone to fill the last spot of Crownsguard. You see, Gladios and I are part of the Crownsguard. Those who serve and swear to protect the upcoming King of Lucis and Noct has been keeping an eye on you and would like to have you train with us.” I blinked rapidly at the request and gaped at Ignis (mentally of course).

“B-but I can’t fight, I don’t- I mean I’d love to but…” Ignis placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

“Noct says it should be you. He believes in you. And of course, everything will be paid for, including attire and accommodation.” I sighed and looked at Noctis, who was still fidgety but was now looking directly at me with a hopeful grin.

“I’d love to.” The Prince jumped up and grabbed my hands and in his excitement, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you Prompto! Glad to have you aboard.” I flinched and felt my face heat up. When Noct realised what he’d done, he instantly let go and felt heat also rise up his cheeks. 

Ignis spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. “Pack any necessary items and clothing, we’ll be leaving the weekend. Of course, your education is still rather important. You shall be training with either one of us three every weekend and whenever other day one of us is free. 

I bit my lip and nodded. For the first time, I felt like I had a purpose in life. 

 

**Two years later**

 

I stumbled backwards after being headbutted by the Yellowtooth. I shook my head and got back on my feet. Noctis warped my way and distracted the beast. I looked around. When did I get here? I sighed and looked at Lionheart. _‘Oh right, I’m in a battle. We’re hunting.’_

“Prompto! Snap out of it!” Gladios yelled from behind. It dragged me out of my thoughts just in time for me to duck away from the beast. I rolled over and aimed at the animal’s head. One out of three bullets had hit him between his eyes, it was hard to aim with it being so extremely wild and agile. I blinked rapidly when Noct dove in between us to deliver the final blow. The beast started howling and dropped down on its side, defeated. I dismissed my weapon and watched the guys celebrate their new ingredients for dinner. 

“Are you alright Prom?” The King said, grabbing my hand. I flinched and bit my lip, my face turning bright red. 

“I- yeah I think so.” I scratched the back of my head, avoiding eye contact with my best friend and _crush_. 

“You don’t look it, you’ve been blacking out a lot.” I sighed and looked at Ignis, who pushed up his glasses and then to Gladios, who crossed his arms and stared at me with a firm but worried expression.

 

 _That’s right, I’d been getting blackouts pretty often. Not sure what caused it and certainly no clue how to get rid of it. Sometimes a blackout could span over the last few hours, days or even a month - and the longest… 6 months. Somehow I couldn’t remember anything that happened in those 6 months, not even that apparently, Noct had asked me out and I said yes. I_ literally _couldn’t remember us getting together, or our first kiss. It hurt Noct a little, but he tried his best to hide it and help me through it. We’d been doctors and therapists and they all came to the same conclusion - which I so desperately tried to avoid even thinking about._

_Dementia._

 

“Nah I’m fine, I just don’t remember much from before we got into this battle haha. I’m all good now.” Gladios shook his head, but had a small grin plastered on his face. I asked them not to worry too much and Ignis promised to take care of me. Nobody knew if or when Dementia would actually kick in as for some people it would go slow and for some it would be over within a few months. It was something I’d have to deal with if it came, for now though, I was surrounded by the best people. 

I met them two years ago, during my intro into the Crownsguard. I had so much to learn as I didn’t even know how to fight. But once I found my weapon of choice, my trusty Lionheart, I was hitting my shots left right and centre. My defence was a bit lacking, But Noct made sure to tell his father - the former King of Lucis - he wanted me by his side. I swore an oath as to put the King first before all, even myself. 

Gladios was the one that trained me with brute force, Ignis showed me how to bring out my tactical side. I trained long and hard nearly every day ever since I graduated and in between I would up my photography game. It wasn’t until I passed the Crownsguard tests and that we were to sail to Altissia, that Noct started to act strangely. 

He’d say things like “I’m not ready,” and “I can’t imagine her as my wife,” but we all knew he loved her. Although not in the way that was expected from him. 

After the battle in Altissia and losing his father and fiance, we were to go back to Insomnia. Noct was a wreck, we all stayed by his side and helped him through it. Which is when - I assume - something sparked between us. He told me he’d had an eye for me ever since school. And that he wished he knew what was going on with me before I lied there passed out on the floor. I forgave him and said I liked him too, but couldn’t say anything due to his connection with Lucis and his fiance. 

It wasn’t until Gladio had a word with him - or rather, got real with him - and told him to act like a King instead of sulking as he knew his father and Lunafreya didn’t die for nothing, that Noctis stepped up to me. About a week or so later, we got together.


	5. final days

Chapter Five:

 

Noctis had a purpose, as the new King of Lucis. 

_Defeat the ever so immortal Ardyn Izunia - or rather Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Yes, we found out he’s actually related to Noct, pretty crazy. He was supposedly the firstborn who was to take the throne, but the Crystal didn’t accept him due to his actions and was banished. He became immortal and swore to kill the King when the time was right._

 

One of our last encounters with Ardyn, was on the train en route to Tenebrae - where Noctis pushed me from the roof of the train. I wasn’t sure whether it was on purpose or not - I couldn’t believe he’d do such a thing so I went with accidental. I ended up waking up next to the tracks, walking my way towards Tenebrae. I had no memory of what happened between when I fell off and waking up in a dark chamber, chained up.

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to wake up and recall what had happened. My mind was a jumbled mess and I wondered how I ended up in this place. The chains around my wrists were tight and bruised my skin. I looked up and noticed there was no bandana covering my barcode. I bit my lip and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room. I could hear a leaking pipe in the background, the water dripping every four seconds. It drove me crazy. 

I went through different scenarios in my head and silently praying Noctis would come and save me. It wasn’t until I zoned out that I heard the door open slowly behind me.

“Noct?” I voiced hopefully. 

“Your lovely Prince isn’t here _yet._ ” The figure breathed. Ardyn. “But don’t worry,” he continued, “he’ll come - eventually. I have plans for him.” He’d slipped from behind me and performed a slight bow. His fingers then ran up my neck, resting on my chin. He lifted my head to force me to look at him.

“Well, not that it matters,” he spoke again. “Maybe in a few years time, you won’t even remember him.” I flinched. Had he known about my disease? “After all, you inherited most abilities and _disabilities_ from your ‘father,’” he laughed. 

It then hit me, the memories slowly flooded back. I wasn’t born from the love between two parents, I was a mere clone. A unit made to serve the Magitek army in Niflheim. It was a failed experiment - I was told. 

I shook my head. _I shouldn’t listen to him, I really shouldn’t._

“Hmm, it’s almost time. I suppose I’ll… see you later.” He flattened his hand and hit me in the side of my neck and I instantly lost consciousness.

“Oh gods, Prompto!” A faint voice called out. Did they call out for me? But who could it be?

“Prompto, are you alright?” A second voice sounded from about the same distance. 

I opened my eyes and saw three figures walk up to me with sorrow yet relief plastered on their faces. They were my friends.

My voice croaked as I tried to speak up. I could only manage a faint “hey Noct, so you did come.” They set me free and helped me on my feet.

I felt safe again.  


The four of us managed to escape what seemed a maze of chambers, prison cells and security rooms and walked our way to the top floor, where the Crystal was located. I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I tried to not pay attention to it. I shook it off as we all stopped in our tracks and looked at Noctis, who seemed more determined than anything.

“This- this is the duty I need to fulfil.” He nodded to us and before turning around, he wrapped his arms around my neck. I could feel his breath tickle my cheek before he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I was stunned and a tear escaped my eye. Was this goodbye?

Noct had entered the Crystal and the three of us turned back around. With no idea what would await us on the outside now that Noctis was gone - but we knew we had to keep the cities safe from daemons as the nights had been getting even longer. 

 

Yet again, the blackouts reoccurred. 

 

**Ten years later**

 

I looked up to the sky and twirled the pen between my fingers. Someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” I called, knowing it was Ignis.

“Hello Prompto.” He smiled sadly. I know why he's here. My blackouts had gotten worse - I even forgot about the final fight between my lover and Ardyn. I remembered the memorial and the light returning to Lucis but I had no memory of our goodbye. It pained me - it pained me more that I couldn't remember rather than losing him. I cried every night. 

“Have you taken your medication?” I laughed at the ever so caring Ignis.

“There’s no use, we both know it’ll end one day anyway. I already forgot the most precious moments in my life, what else could I miss out on?” I shook my head and dropped my eyes onto the letter I was writing. It took me a lot of effort to remember things about our childhood and our hunts - even our time together in general. We never got to properly go out - such is the life of the King of Lucis and his Crownsguard.

I sighed. Ignis placed his hand on mine. Even though he was blind, it almost seemed like he wasn’t. His hearing had much improved in those ten years and he’d learnt how to see with his feet and hands and yeah I know that sounds silly.

“Are you writing to Noct?” He simply asked and I smiled.   
  
“Yeah, I’m trying to write him every year on his birthday. I know I’ll forget - but I’ll try write as many as I can.”

“I know he’ll appreciate it, he cared for you dearly.” I bit my lip and felt tears well up once more. 

“And I cared for him.”

  


_Hey,_

 

_I’m sorry, I forgot your name. But our friend Ignis said I should keep writing to you. I feel a connection with you, even though I don’t remember who you are. He told me we were once together and that we cared for each other like nothing else in the world could separate us. I cried when he told me this. He’s also sitting next to me right now. He told me your name was Noctis and fought for our world and brought back the light. I thank you for that. Anyway, I don’t have much longer, I’m at the hospital you see. I can’t remember why I’m here, but that doesn’t matter. I get to meet you soon, which should be exciting. Apparently I’ve written you letters before and uh, this is my last one I suppose. Ignis says hello. See you._

 

_Prompto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is a little short - maybe even seems rushed.  
> But it's mostly an emphasis on his Dementia, (I know next to nothing about it, so I'm sorry if it's terribly written ;-;)  
> as he doesn't remember much and blacks out often, this is mainly about what he does remember and the beginning of his letter journey.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I wish I could've written more chapters - but lately I've been kind of out of it and struggling with personal issues.  
> I love you guys <3


End file.
